


Forever Home

by itchybitchyboy



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffing, Tentacles, Weight Gain, chapter length tbd, possible ovi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchybitchyboy/pseuds/itchybitchyboy
Summary: When Dib withdraws from the battle and calling it quits on trying to expose Zim due to nobody listening to him as well as no longer finding Zim a threat. Even though Dib staying out of his way would help him greatly Zim decides to take measures into his own hands to prevent him from never seeing him again.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my original idea, my friend shadowssmuthouse wrote it out on their discord server. I asked them permission to use the plot. We hope you will enjoy this story and I'm sorry if there are long pauses in between each update.

Dib idly chewed on a pen, deep in thought as he stared off at his college resume, trying to figure out if anything needed to be edited. A small huff escaped his lips as his thoughts began to wander, stress had been a common feeling for him as of lately with college around the corner. He couldn’t afford to spend time attempting to expose Zim when nobody would wind up listening to him anyway. 

Suddenly the feeling of a wet substance splattering in his mouth and on his face snapped Dib out of his train of thought. The pen had exploded, some of the ink now dripped down from his face and onto his shirt. He grabbed a tissue and began to spit out the ink before wiping his face and standing. Exhaustion beginning to affect Dib, perhaps it was around time for Dib to head to sleep. He took a sip from his cup of water, swishing it around before spitting ink into the tissue again to make sure he didn't wind up swallowing any ink.

Dib left the room for a moment, holding a pair of fresh clothes for him to change into after he was done in the shower. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and undressing. His body was thin and pale, he had some scars here and there from his old fights with Zim. These were moments he came to regret, as there was no point in putting himself through all of this mental and physical anguish only for no one to believe in him or his proof. Dib turned on the shower and stepped into it once the water had warmed up to his personal preference.

Back inside of Dib’s room, however, someone lurked after having discovered Dib left one of his windows unlocked. A single glance over at the corkboard was enough to reopen wounds that had never fully healed. Even though Dib didn’t care anymore, he had still left the drawings and pictures of Zim on the corkboard. Zim gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath before looking over at the human’s desk, where he spotted a cup of water. This would solve everything, There was no way Dib would ignore him now if he were to be within his custody. 

He approached the desk, his pak activated and a metallic arm dropped something small into the irken’s open hand. A small capsule. He broke it open over the water, the substance within, odorless and tasteless, poured into the water and fizzled. The original orange color faded clear to blend in with the rest of the water. Zim swished the cup a bit for good measure before setting it back down on the desk, he slipped into the darkness beneath Dib’s bed. Watching, and waiting for Dib to return. He tosses his dirty clothes into his laundry basket, then reaches for the water on his table, finishing it off before he laid down in the bed with his laptop.

He browsed through Webflix, he was tired but he wasn’t quite ready to fall asleep yet. He clicked on an anime he had been interested in watching for a while, He pulled up the search bar, but then something strange began to happen. Severe brain fog beginning to loom over him as he tried to remember what he was even trying to do. Dib felt a sudden heaviness in his body as he stared at the screen confused, his vision blurred as his breathing began to slow. Something was definitely wrong, he stood but felt dizzy.

His ears began to ring with a sharp tone as he collapsed underneath his own intense exhaustion and weakness. It was then and only then that he could see the pair of glowing Fuschia eyes staring back at him from underneath his bed. His consciousness faded before he could even register what was actually happening or why it was happening. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What had originally started off as a simple steady decline in interest took a swan dive one late and chilly autumn afternoon about a week or so ago. Dib stood outside of Zim’s base, knocking on the door. Dib had learned how to disable the security in the lawn after some time spent studying and strategizing. The door, of course, was unlocked. Dib opened the door after no one had answered and stepped inside. One thing Dib was unaware of was the fact that a dangerous storm was brewing within Zim.

Many years ago Dib would come to Zim’s base prepared for danger, but as of late he would often ditch his alien-hunting briefcase all together. Zim was easy to defeat but hard enough to capture, so there was no use bringing something that would just wind up bringing him down.

Zim stood in the living room, staring Dib down with eyes that lacked his original personality. He held a gun in his hands. Dib could feel the hatred from Zim’s gaze burning into him, but, it wasn’t the same like it had used to be back when they were kids. There was something more to them being “just enemies”. 

“Zim… I’m not here to fight you today...I came here to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for the past few weeks…” Dib started. Zim scoffed.

“Bullshit! IF you think that Zim is going to let his guard down for that then you’re WRONG!” Zim was expecting Dib to attack at any moment.

“I’m not trying to trick you, I’ve been thinking lately and-” Dib started, but Zim cut him off.

“LIES!” Zim shouted. It was like talking to a brick wall.

“Can I just finish? You don’t have to worry about me coming around to stop you anymore okay?? I’m over all of this, nobody will believe my proof or what I say and honestly, I don’t see a point in protecting the Earth from you…” Dib spoke, there was another reason but he felt sorry for Zim, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he didn’t see him as a threat anymore.

“No point?! WHY NOT?” Zim grits his teeth as he lets out a sharp breath. 

“I told you why already, there’s nothing else” Dib claimed, although it was clear to Zim that there was another reason.

“TELL ME WHY!” Zim yelled, stomping his foot and lunging at Dib. Dib luckily dodged the tackle with swiftness in his step. Dib shook his head.

“Goodbye, Zim…” That was all Dib had managed to say before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. Dib could very well sense in the air the very moment something had shattered within Zim as he heard the irken shouting at him to come back. He felt a pain in his chest as he heard the desperateness in Zim’s tone, but even so, he never did turn back. For once, he had to focus on himself and on the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had passed since Dib had fallen unconscious...

Dib let out a sharp inhale as his eyes shot wide open, his immediate reaction was to try to sit himself up, but he grunts softly as he could barely budge. He quickly realized that he was restrained in Zim’s lab. He was trembling, still feeling quite weak and dizzy from...whatever had happened to him earlier. 

So many questions ran through his head. Had Zim forgotten what had happened last week? Perhaps so, but then, he had nothing to worry about right? Zim would just let him go? An echo of footsteps caused him to focus on his current reality. Zim brought along a small machine with a tube connected to it as he walked toward the table Dib was restrained on.

“Zim?!” Dib called out, squirming a bit within the restraints. 

“Hello Dib-thing” Zim greets, now standing beside the table. Dib lets out a soft sigh as he tried to calm down his nerves.

“H-Hey uh...We’re not enemies anymore, remember?” Dib started as he glanced over at Zim, but then noticed a glint in his eyes he had never seen before, something that almost instantly caused chills to go down his spine.

“Yes...You made Zim well aware of that last week” Zim spoke, antennae twitching slightly in distress at the thought of what had gone down between them last week.

“So...you’ll let me go then?” Dib asked with a nervous smile. But it was made clear by the widening malicious grin on Zim’s face that he had...Other plans. Zim grabbed Dib’s face with one hand, holding up the slim tube with his other hand as he looked directly into Dib’s eyes.

“Who said I’ll ever be letting you go?"


End file.
